


Seguro entre tus brazos.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Loid Forger | Twilight Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sweet, Yor Briar is a Sweetheart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Debe de haber sido por la suave voz de Yor cantando aquella canción de cuna o por la manera cariñosa en que ojos carmín lo miraban, tal vez las lentas caricias que aun podía recordar en su rubio cabello.… Pero, tan solo una vez más en su vida, a Twilight le gustaría sentirse seguro de nuevo.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Seguro entre tus brazos.

La guerra deja marcas que nada ni nadie es capaz de borrar. Son demasiado difíciles de decir, demasiadas emotivas para pensar, demasiado humanas para que Twilight pueda tenerlas a esta altura.

Debe de haber sido por la suave voz de Yor cantando aquella canción de cuna o por la manera cariñosa en que ojos carmín lo miraban, tal vez las lentas caricias que aun podía recordar en su rubio cabello.

…Pero, tan solo una vez más en su vida, a Twilight le gustaría sentirse seguro de nuevo.

Por tan solo una vez más, quería quedarse entre los brazos de alguien mientras escuchaba una voz dulce cantarle hasta que se durmiese y que todas sus preocupaciones volasen por la ventana como los pajarillos que van a migrar.

Sin embargo, Twilight había renunciado a su nombre, a su autonomía y a su identidad.

Lo que estaba pensando iba en contra de lo que todos los entrenamientos que él pudo haber tenido cómo espía.

Él siempre ha estado entre las sombras y aunque está seguro que ese será el lugar en donde se quedará para mantener la paz mundial, los amables ojos rojos de Yor lo miran como si él fuese lo más importante en su mundo, con afecto que por mucho que se intentase convencer de que en realidad no estaba ahí, años de experiencia le decían que lo quería.

Y quererlo, _realmente quererlo_ , era algo que no muchas personas hubieran hecho.

Es extraño, porque Yor se encarga de decirle buenos días todos los días sin falta antes de que él deje la casa, aun cuando no tiene que hacerlo. Yor, que toma clases de cocina solamente para ayudarle a mantener esta farsa, al punto de hacer heridas en sus dedos aun cuando le ha dicho que no es necesario. Yor, que mandaría a volar a un completo extraño solo por el hecho de protegerlo a él o a Anya.

Y lo sorprende, y lo asombra, y no deja de hacerlo dudar, porque Yor lo protege _y lo quiere_ , y hace miles de cosas que no son necesarias para la misión, sino que para ella.

E ahí el dilema, una vez más.

Las metas de Loid se vuelven las de Yor y el esfuerzo que coloca en cada situación no deja de mover algo dentro de su corazón. Pero Twilight jamás será Loid realmente, o tal vez es Loid quién no termina de encajar con Twilight y las miles de identidades se mezclan hasta el punto que ya ni siquiera sabe cuál era la verdadera.

Sinceramente no se merece la gentileza que alguien como Yor le entrega.

Pero la quiere. Oh, cuanto la quiere.

A este punto, la necesita.

Es por eso que cuando Anya ya se ha ido a dormir, alguna canción tranquila suena en la radio acompañada del sonido de los pasos de Yor aproximándose al sofá donde Loid está y pregunta con preocupación…

“¿Qué sucede Loid?”

El hombre de los mil disfraces queda completamente indefenso ante ella.

Hay tantas cosas que un espía podría hacer o decir para evitar ser envuelto en estos sentimientos complejos, la opción fácil de fingir ser una perfecta máscara y ocultar la piel de imperfecciones que está tan lejana que ya casi ha sido olvidada. Pero por primera vez, Twilight no quiere ser espía. Quiere ser humano.

“Yor, ¿Si pudieras…?”

Ni siquiera ha terminado de preguntar cuando Yor asiente.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios ante su rostro determinado y preocupado. Es tan fascinante, como galletas de vino cuya dulzura no puedes quitar de tu boca. Ella se sienta a su lado y puede decir con solo verla de que está dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que sea.

No por alguna misión insensata, donde el mundo acabará si no se ayudan mutuamente. Si no porque Yor, genuinamente, quiere ayudarlo.

Se da unos momentos para mirarla fijamente. Este rostro amable que se ha dedicado a estudiar y analizar durante los últimos meses que le ha hecho preguntarse más de una vez, ¿Cómo es que siendo considerado uno de los mejores espías del mundo nunca puede descifrar exactamente qué es lo que está pensando?

Más que estresarlo, ahora casi lo alivia.

Lentamente, Loid apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Yor y la mira, atento a su reacción. Como era de esperar, su rostro explota en color en el momento en que lo hace y aunque Loid se resigna a pensar que al menos fue un bonito segundo, a la espera del siguiente golpe de Yor, el golpe nunca llega.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios en un inusual puchero, Yor está dando lo mejor de sí misma para controlar su vergüenza. Y aun sí Twilight ha estado con miles de mujeres a lo largo de su carrera para mantener las apariencias, en este momento Yor es la única que le hace pensar, desde el fondo de su corazón, que es indudablemente hermosa.

No hermosa, en el sentido simple en que se ve como una supermodelo de pasarela. No hermosa, en la manera en que el atardecer es una vista para el alma. Hermosa, en el sentido en que su cabello lacio oscuro enmarca sus mejillas sonrojadas y a pesar de la vergüenza una de sus manos temblorosas se acerca a su cabeza para acariciarlo gentilmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa que se graba eternamente en su memoria, a sabiendas de que no debería tener nada de esto, pero de igual manera hace que el corazón de Twilight explote y sus mejillas ardan en color al saber que este dulce ser en frente suyo está dispuesto a tanto por él.

Secretamente agradecido de que ella no le haya dejado otro golpe en su barbilla, no puede evitar gozar de la intimidad real que, sin saberlo, por años ha querido.

El estrés del trabajo se desvanece como si ella fuese su santo remedio, la música tranquila de la radio y la respiración de Yor tan cerca que lo hubiese puesto nervioso de no ser por lo cansado que estaba de pensar en la guerra fría y en la siguiente misión, en cuál sería la siguiente a esa.

Un espía jamás debe de relajarse, en el momento en que lo haga, perderá la vida.

Y, sin embargo, la tensión sale de sus hombros y la verdad que por tanto tiempo ha querido decir no puede evitar derramarse de sus labios.

“Ya sabes, perdí a mi madre en la guerra…”

Un espía no debe mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, sin importar qué.

Y, aun así, su expresión se amarga al recuerdo de la vida que perdió por la guerra. Las manos de Yor toman las suyas y no puede evitar apretarla, aferrarse a su fuerte agarre como si ella fuese su único salvavidas en medio de una larga e incesante tormenta.

“Estaba solo, entre destrozos. Lloraba y lloraba, pero no había nadie…”

Un espía no debe demostrar debilidad alguna.

“… ¿Podrías quedarte así, tan solo un poco más?”

En silencio, la música de la radio era lo único que llenaba el supuesto hogar de los Forger. Cuando es que sus ojos se habían cerrado, no lo sabía, pero estaba agradecido de haberlos abierto en el momento justo para que azul se tope con el rojo más brillante que alguna vez haya presenciado en todos sus años de trabajo.

“Puedo estar así por todo el tiempo que quieras, Loid”

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Twilight ilógicamente deseó entonces que este momento pudiese durar para siempre, a sabiendas de que mañana sería otro día de sacrificarse a sí mismo por el bien de otros y por sus creencias.

Tal vez una bomba caería en la noche, destrozaría toda la operación Strix y se llevaría a su mundo con eso.

Mientras sus pesados párpados se cerraban, de igual manera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Twilight se sintió seguro entre los brazos de Yor.


End file.
